My Turn to Save You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been together since Alastair's death. The Apocalypse is over and the lovers have their own home with a baby on the way, but when tragedy strikes, Castiel goes downhill. Can Dean bring her back? Dean/Girl!Castiel Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean and Castiel have been together since Alastair's death. The Apocalypse is over and the lovers have their own home with a baby on the way, but when tragedy strikes, Castiel goes downhill. Can Dean bring her back? Dean/Girl!Castiel Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**A/N: **Hi! A destiel fic with girl!Castiel! WOOO! But I should warn you this is going to be very angsty and at times may make you cry. *Sniffles* If at any point during this fic I make you cry I'm sorry! ENJOY! xxx

**

* * *

My Turn to Save You**

**-One- **

Castiel smiled down at the bump that rested on her stomach, looking over at Dean who kissed the bump and then Castiel's lips.

"Hey, gorgeous." He whispered, looking at the former angel with nothing but love and adoration in those beautiful green eyes.

Their bedroom was bathed in light from the sun against the coffee coloured walls, the light filtering through a small gap in the chocolate brown curtains. The couple lay in bed, Castiel curled up to Dean as he wrapped protective arms around her.

"Dean…" She began, Dean humming in response, "We get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl today."

"I know." Dean replied, kissing her cheek, "Are you excited?"

Castiel bit her lip and nodded her stunningly gorgeous head, her blue eyes making contact with Dean's.

"Are you?" She asked, Dean nodding and carding a hand through Castiel's breast-length, almost black hair.

Rubbing a hand over the bump, Castiel smiled and sighed. She was twenty weeks pregnant, half-term now, and she could feel it in her bones that they were having a boy. Dean's hand covered hers and he leaned down, kissing his angel's full lips and lying close to her. He really loved her; he loved her so, so much and she was just _everything_ to him. The couple could hear Sam and Gabriel downstairs, so they decided to spend a little longer in bed. Their fingers were entwined as their hands rested over the bump, both of them smiling at each other.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, beaming at her lover who leaned forward and kissed her lips again, kissing her forehead and actually nuzzling noses with her.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, grinning at her in return and kissing her hand before turning to the bump which he kissed again, "And I love my baby."

"I love my baby too." Castiel said softly, rubbing the bump affectionately as she sat up slowly, "We should go downstairs. Our appointment's in two hours."

Dean nodded and kissed her lips one more time, moving to the closet and passing her a black skirt with a stretchy waist band and a pale pink sweater to wear for the ultrasound scan. The weather was just starting to warm up again since it was late February, spring just around the corner. Castiel got dressed, Dean throwing on jeans and a t-shirt before taking Castiel's hand after she'd brushed her long hair and taking her downstairs.

They'd find out the gender of their little dream today and neither of them could wait.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean and Castiel have been together since Alastair's death. The Apocalypse is over and the lovers have their own home with a baby on the way, but when tragedy strikes, Castiel goes downhill. Can Dean bring her back? Dean/Girl!Castiel Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow, reviews, alerts and favourties already! You guys really are awesome. This chapter made me tear up near the end. ENJOY! xxx

**

* * *

My Turn to Save You**

**-Two- **

Dean kept a tight hold of Castiel's hand as they looked at the screen, their tiny baby moving around in Castiel's womb appearing on the monitor. He couldn't help but choke up every time he saw that image and neither could Castiel.

"Okay, do you want to know?" The doctor asked them, both of them nodding in response.

The doctor checked the details and smiled to herself, looking at the most beautiful couple she'd ever seen before grinning at them.

"You're having a boy."

Both Dean and Castiel beamed at her and Dean kissed Castiel's lips tenderly, both of them returning their attention to their son who was nestled safely in Castiel's womb.

"A boy, Dean…" she whispered, "A boy."

"I know…" Dean replied, kissing Castiel again passionately as a tear of joy escaped both their eyes.

* * *

"Wow…" Sam breathed as they watched the DVD, "You're having a boy?"

"Yep," Dean replied, "Say hello to Michael John Winchester."

Castiel's hand rested over that bump and she rubbed it slowly and affectionately, snuggling into Dean's side and kissing his cheek.

"That's a beautiful name." She whispered, "Really beautiful."

Gabriel moved over to his sister and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations both of you."

With that, the Archangel hugged Dean too and looked at the tiny boy on the screen.

"He'll be stunning."

Dean and Castiel shared tender gazes before leaning into a passionate kiss, lips moving slowly as they expressed their love for each other.

"I love you." Castiel whispered as they broke their kissing.

"I love you too." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips one more time, heading for the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Castiel lay in Dean's arms in the bathtub, the bubbles surrounding them both as they bathed together.

"Love you, baby." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's neck and shoulders as they rested in the tub, inhaling that scent of her skin he loved so much.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, shivering as Dean pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her jaw.

The former angel turned her head and met Dean's lips in a tender kiss, resting against him as he rested his hand on the bump.

"And I love you, Michael." He told the baby, "I love you too."

"So do I." Castiel added, "Our precious little boy."

Dean began to kiss Castiel's neck and shoulders again and she giggled, snuggling against him and stroking his cheek with wet, delicate fingers.

"Dean…" She began, "You won't leave me when…you know, when I'm in labour…you won't go will you?"

Dean lifted a hand to Castiel's face, turning it and kissing her lips passionately before turning her body so she was curling up to him.

"I would never leave you, Cas." Dean promised, "Not ever."

Castiel sighed and settled against Dean again, burying her face in his neck.

"What…what if I'm a bad mother…?" She asked, Dean closing his eyes and rubbing her back comfortingly before pushing her away so he could look into her eyes.

"You could _never _be a bad mother, Castiel. I promise you." Dean said softly, "You're gonna be an amazing mom! I know you are!"

Castiel smiled at Dean with tears in her eyes, leaning towards him and burying her face in his neck again, sighing as he kissed her temple.

"What's brought all this on, Cas?" Dean asked, "Why have you become so scared all of a sudden?"

"Just seeing him there…in me…" Castiel whispered, looking down to her bump and rubbing it gently, "He's our little boy…he relies on me to bring him into the world, to feed him, to keep him warm, clean and healthy…to clothe him and to protect him…"

"And you'll do all of that, Castiel." Dean whispered, turning his head and kissing her lips tenderly, "You'll do all that so well…you're gonna be a wonderful mom, Sweetheart. You could never fail our little boy and he'll always love you. So will I."

The tears escaped Castiel's eyes then and she smiled, kissing Dean again and cuddling close to him.

"I'll always love you too." She breathed, looking back at the bump, "Both of you."

* * *

That night, Dean cradled Castiel in his arms as she fell asleep, he himself following soon after. Her breathing was deep and even, arms wound tightly around Dean as her face was buried in his neck. She rolled onto her back and rested on hand on her stomach, Dean covering it and locking their fingers. He pressed a tender kiss to Castiel's temple and nuzzled her hair.

"I love you." He whispered, "I always have and I always will…no matter what."

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww poor Cas! xxxx THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean and Castiel have been together since Alastair's death. The Apocalypse is over and the lovers have their own home with a baby on the way, but when tragedy strikes, Castiel goes downhill. Can Dean bring her back? Dean/Girl!Castiel Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters.

**A/N: **I cried floods writing this chapter. If I make you cry I'M SO SORRY! Enjoy! xxxxx

**

* * *

My Turn to Save You**

**-Three- **

Castiel's bump was just growing bigger by the day and by eight months, the couple decided to start work on the nursery.

"What kind of furnishings should we…?" Castiel began, being cut off when she felt sick all of a sudden.

"Cas?" Dean asked, moving around the table to her as she stood up, "You okay?"

That's when it happened. Pain shot through Castiel's stomach and she cried out, legs buckling as Dean caught her just in time. He had no idea what was happening but then he saw blood. Gabriel was there in an instant but as he put his hands to the bump to heal the baby he was thrown into the wall and tied there. It had to be demons…it just had to be demons; they didn't know who else it could've been. Sam dialled 911 but Dean wasn't waiting. There was no way he was waiting for an ambulance so he lifted his lover into his arms and carried her to the car.

* * *

"Right, Castiel, I need you to listen to me, Sweetie." the midwife breathed, "You're going to have to give birth to him, okay? I understand that this is going to be difficult but you have no choice."

Castiel, who was near hysterical anyway, just buried her face in Dean's chest. There was blood all over the place and they both knew their baby was dead. Dean just held Castiel all the way through and when their boy was born, the midwife and nurses cleaned him up and that's when the question came that everyone was waiting for.

"Can I hold him?"

Everyone turned to see the mother of this beautiful baby with tears streaming down her face, stunning blue eyes full of pain and grief.

"Please…" she breathed, "He's my baby…please!"

The midwife wrapped him up and passed him to Castiel who looked down at her little boy, tears running down her face as she kissed his head and held him close.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered to him, "I've failed you, Michael…I'm so sorry…"

Dean kissed Castiel's head and hushed her.

"You haven't failed him, Castiel." He told her, looking down at his gorgeous baby boy.

Both of them looked to see Tessa the Reaper standing in the corner of the room, waiting to take him away. Castiel passed their child to Dean who kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Love you, Michael." He whispered as tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you, Michael." Castiel told the child, both of them kissing one more time before the nurses took him away.

Tessa moved over to the couple and kissed their heads.

"He's going with Azrael. He'll pick him up at the border between the real world and the afterlife." She told them, "He's going to Heaven, don't worry."

Those words weren't much of a consolation but they helped a little for now. They watched as Tessa lifted the baby's soul carefully, cradling the ball of blue light in her hands and taking him away. That's when Castiel really broke down.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful. The weather was gorgeous and the service was beautiful too. They buried Michael, and he had a beautiful headstone which read: _"Here Lies Michael John Winchester, Born and Died on May 14__th__ 2010, The Beautiful Son of Castiel and Dean Winchester. We Love You Michael. We Always Have and Always Will." _

Castiel didn't stop crying throughout that service. She hadn't stopped crying much in the week that had passed between the day Michael came into the world already dead and now. Dean had cried a lot too, but not as much as Castiel. She couldn't speak without bursting into tears and she hadn't eaten or slept. Dean hadn't slept much either. Most of the time she'd sat looking at the scan photos and watching the DVDs over and over, pausing the image to look at her child. She spent a lot of the day in bed too sometimes, just laying there and crying.

Dean didn't know what to do. He was terrified she was hitting rock bottom, and yeah, losing a child is probably the worst thing that can happen to anyone, but there must be something that could bring a smile on her face.

Castiel turned as they were left with their baby and buried her face in Dean's chest, the hunter holding her tightly to him as she cried some more. There had been times over the past week that she'd made herself throw up because she was crying so hard, but Dean knew that letting her grieve was the best thing to do. It would be tough to bring her back to her normal self but he would because he loved her. However long it took, Dean Winchester would bring Castiel home.

-TBC-

* * *

***Sniffles* Poor Dean and Cas! xxx THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH THIS SO FAR, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **


End file.
